I couldn't protect her
by XxSoulNoteWriterxX
Summary: Kyo and Tohru go into town for shopping and things go wrong.


"Tohru... I-I... wish I could... tell you..." Kyo breathed as he ran his fingers shakily through his orange locks.

His cat-like eyes looked down to the ground where his angel stood. She was hanging up laundry The breeze tousled her long brunette hair and the clothes often knocked her in the face. She showed no reaction however, just continued with her task at hand.

He sighed softly. She was so gorgeous. Those blue eyes that always looked so intently into your own as she listened to every dumb word that you spoke. Her flawless skin that Kyo was dying to touch and see if it was just as soft as it appeared.

He thought about Kagura and shook his head in disgust. He had no interest in the woman, yet she was so attracted to him, he wondered if that meant he would forever be trapped by her. He shook his head. That was a dumb thought. If he wanted someone else, she couldn't stop him.

Kyo's eyes widened as he watched his cousin move towards Tohru. His eyes narrowed slightly as he tried to make out their body language.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru grinned as she stopped in her task to smile at him.

Yuki gave a gentle smile. "Miss. Honda, do you need a hand?" He asked and reached towards the basket of wet clothes.

Tohru gasped. "No, no!" She grabbed his wrist to stop him. "It's fine, I got it." She grinned.

Yuki sighed. "Are you sure? I do not mind giving you a hand."

"I couldn't ask that of you!" She stated and smiled. "Just go read or something."

"Would you like to accompany me to the base later?" He asked.

Tohru nodded. "Sure." She giggled.

Just then one of the blankets that were hanging up, blew up high and knocked off the clothes pins. Tohru yelped and quickly ran after the blanket, Yuki tagging behind.

Kyo rolled his eyes as he watched the pair. Tohru was so perfect yet so clumsy at the same time; he just didn't get it.

He watched as Tohru tripped over her own feet and plunged into the ground. He winced and frowned. Yuki tripped right after her and fell on top of her, in seconds there was a poof of smoke and his rat body was now sitting on her back, his clothes sprawled around.

Tohru groaned softly as she tried to shake herself back to reality. She realized she had fell and quickly sat up.

"A-Ah! Miss. Honda!" Yuki gasped as he rolled off of her to the ground.

"O-Oh! I'm so sorry!" She shouted as she turned to pick him up in her hands.

Yuki sighed. "No. It's fine. It was my fault." He stated.

Tohru sighed softly as she sat him down. She then gasped. "Oh no! I just remembered I need to shop for dinner still!" She stated as she jumped to her feet.

"I-I'd go with you... but..." Yuki trailed off.

Kyo jumped down from the roof. "I'll take you." He said plainly.

Tohru looked from the rat to the cat. "R-Really?" She asked.

Kyo nodded. "Yeah, sure. Let's go."

"Wh-What about the-?"

"I'll take care of the clothes Miss. Honda." Yuki said.

She turned her eyes down. "A-Are you sure, Yuki?"

The rat nodded. "Yes. Go on."

Tohru sighed. "O-Okay."

Kyo nodded and began to leave the yard. Tohru gasped and scurried after.

...

"Is that everything?" Kyo sighed as he looked at the bundles of bags in both his and Tohru's hands.

Tohru smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kyo."

He nodded and looked ahead. "So you ah... okay? I saw you fall earlier..."

She laughed sheepishly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped."

Kyo nodded.

Just then there was a huge gust of wind that caused the pair to stumble to stand straight. Tohru gasped as she neared the edge of the sidewalk.

"T-Tohru!" Kyo shouted as he dropped the bags and went to reach for her.

It was too late.

Tohru's foot slipped and she fell out into the open road. A car going at about 60 km rammed into her and quickly hit the breaks.

Her body fell limply to the ground. The driver quickly got out, screaming in hysterics, running to see if Tohru was even alive. Kyo was frozen to his spot. Eyes wide, mouth agape and tears slipping from his eyes.

Finally he moved to her side, bending down by her body. "N-No..." He choked out. His hand went to her cheek and he bit his lip, his tears falling on her face. "T-Tohru."

Lifeless. No sound, smile or even movement came from his crush. Tohru... was dead.

...

Kyo shot up in his bed. He was panting hard, sweat drenched his shirt and his heart pounded in his chest.

"A-A... nightmare?" He choked out.

He stumbled to his feet and bolted to his door, throwing it open and running to Tohru's, ripping it open. There she laid, under a mound of blankets, her body hidden to him.

"Tohru!" He shouted at the doorway.

She gave no reaction.

"Idiot!" Yuki hissed as he smacked Kyo in the back of the head. "Have you forgotten yesterdays events?"

"Wh-What happened?" Kyo choked out, tears brimming.

Yuki looked at him as if he had two heads. "You took her into town... on the way back you two were nearly killed." He stated. "Look at yourself."

Kyo swallowed hard as he moved back to his room, looking into the mirror. How did he not realize!? There was a deep gash across his cheek, bandages covered his chest. He spun around to look at Yuki. "What the hell happened?!"

Yuki looked concerned now. "O-On your way back you two were mugged... you saved her."

Kyo swallowed hard as he tried to remember...

...

_"Is that everything?" Kyo sighed as he looked at the bundles of bags in both his and Tohru's hands._

_Tohru smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Kyo."_

_He nodded and looked ahead. "So you ah... okay? I saw you fall earlier..."_

_She laughed sheepishly. "Yes, I'm fine. I just tripped."_

_Kyo nodded._

_Just then out of no where, four men jumped out and surrounded the pair. Kyo's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Tohru's wrist, pulling her closer but not enough that he could end up changing. _

_"What's a couple like you doing out here all alone?" One of the men snickered._

_"Going home. Get lost." Kyo hissed._

_The men chuckled. _

_"I think we're going to mug you first." The same man stated as he pulled out a switchblade._

_Tohru squeaked in fear. Kyo growled. "Over my dead body." He hissed._

_The man growled and lunged forward to stab Kyo. The cat quickly dodged, moving Tohru with him. He dropped the bags he was carrying and kicked his foot forward at the man, knocking him back to the pavement. The other three quickly closed in, overpowering Kyo with ease. He remembered hearing Tohru scream his name as he watched her get stabbed helplessly._

_Last thing he remembered was the sound of an ambulance and police sirens as the world went black._

...

Kyo shook his head at Yuki. "I-I.. didn't... protect her..."

"You tried." Yuki sighed. "It was four to one, and you had no weapons."

Kyo threw his fist into the wall and screamed. "Dammit!" He cried.

Yuki frowned. "She's not that hurt... Hatori was here and looked after you both. He said she'll be fine."

"Wh-What happened to her... exactly?" Kyo breathed.

"She has a sprained wrist and some gashes..." Yuki explained and frowned.

Kyo lowered his head into his hands. "Dammit!"

Shigure woke to all the yelling. "Kyo, how are you feeling?" He asked gently.

"This is my fault!" He hissed.

Shigure frowned and looked to Yuki.

"I-I thought she was dead... I-I had a dream that she died in town..." Kyo whispered.

Shigure nodded. "Your mind is playing tricks on you. Making you think the worst." He said and touched Kyo's shoulder. "She'll be fine."

Kyo shrugged out from Shigure's touch and moved to Tohru's room and to her bedside.

He touched her shoulder and carefully rolled her over onto her back. He frowned. Her face had some scrapes, and he could see that her arm was in a sling; this was his fault...

She let out a soft groan as her eyes slowly opened her eyes to see Kyo. She gasped.

"K-Kyo you-"

"I'm so sorry, Tohru..." He whispered. "I-I'm... so sorry... I couldn't protect you." He lowered his head.

Tohru pulled herself to a sitting position and used her good arm to lift his chin. "You did save me." She stated and smiled gently. "You did your best and I'm still alive, right?"

Kyo searched her eyes and frowned. "Y-Yeah..."

"Then you saved me." She stated and smiled softly.

Tears polled in his eye as he carefully grabbed her face and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Her eyes widened but she soon melted into the kiss.

He pulled back slowly. "I-I will never let this happen again, Tohru... I promise." He whispered.

Tears now pooled in her eyes. "I-I... thank you, Kyo..."

Kyo wrapped his arms around her before turning into his cat form. "Lay down." He whispered.

She did so. Kyo curled up at her side purring as he closed his eyes. Tohru smiled softly as she held him close loving every minute of it.

* * *

AN: Why am I never happy with what I write? D

Sorry... this... sucks... T^T

XxSoulNoteWritterxX


End file.
